Aquellas pequeñas cosas
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: Las 'inocentes' jugarretas entre amigos son peligrosas. Ellos lo descubrirán; siempre se corren riesgos, y cuando algo sale mal, es necesario detener todo. No es fácil, menos sabiendo que no vale la pena decir algo como eso, en especial si probablemente no volverán a verse. Aunque, a veces, las personas tienen una forma muy peculiar de confesar las cosas.*Crenny/Dedicado a CoffiG


**¡Hola! Traigo este pequeño one-shot, mi primer Crenny. A pesar de ser mi tercera pareja favorita después del Style y el Candy, no se me había ocurrido una idea lo suficientemente buena como para escribir algo de ellos ;_; esto ha surgido porque va dedicado a CoffiG, a quien le debía un one-shot y me pidió que fuera de Kenny y Craig. ¡Te agradezco por darme la oportunidad de escribir por primera vez de ellos! ...Ah, veamos como quedó. **

**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone(?)**

* * *

El teléfono sonó en medio de la madrugada. Estaba tan concentrado en dormir, que apenas y notaba el ruido, como si fuera distante y estuviera a lo lejos. Se puede decir que, en vez de reaccionar por el molesto timbre que tenía, había sido más bien por el abrumador frío, como era de esperarse en un pueblo montañoso.

Soltó un gemido, molesto. Odiaba interrumpir sus horas de sueño, en especial a alguien como él, que le costaba bastante quedarse dormido. Así es, Craig Tucker sufría de insomnio. Y sus razones no eran como las de los demás, por ejemplo, McCkormick tenía problemas de sueño gracias a todo las situaciones con su familia, procurando dormirse después que su hermana menor, Karen. En cambio, Kyle Broflovski, el chico judío, se desvelaba estudiando o leyendo sobre cualquier tema que le tuviera inquieto. Stan Marsh, por su ya conocida depresión.

Cada quien tenía sus motivos, y los de él... Los de él no importaban, a nadie le interesaban y no tenpia caso recordar ese tipo de cosas.

Se limitó a tomar el teléfono y articular un "Voy enseguida", antes de cortar la llamaba. De no haber sabido con anterioridad que se trataba del chico rubio de parka naranja, claramente ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en contestar.

Ellos eran una especie de amigos con 'ciertos' beneficios. Comenzó como una pequeña aventura, noches apasionadas, pero sin ningún significado amoroso. No querían ponerle ningún nombre, por lo que se quedó simplemente como algo neutro. No salían de forma formal, y acordaron que si en algún punto las cosas cambiaban, detendrían su pequeño juego de inmediato.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, con una molesta incertidumbre en su pecho. Kenny jamás llamaba a esa hora. Nunca antes lo hizo, por lo que debía de ser algo importante.

Lo único que tomó fue su chullo azul y un abrigo del mismo color. Salió de su casa en silencio, pues serían aproximadamente las tres de la mañana y no quería meterse en problemas ni despertar a su familia.

Durante la pequeña conversación por teléfono que mantuvieron, Kenny sólo le había citado en el parque donde estaban las canchas de básquetbol, el lugar donde solían jugar de niños. Ni una palabra más ni una menos. Simplemente eso. Algo demasiado extraño tratándose de su compañero de fiestas o noches de calentura.

Porque no eran nada más que eso. Al principio era agradable, 'salir' con alguien, pero sin tener que preocuparse por saber si el otro estaba siendo infiel, o dónde estaba. Es decir, a Craig no le importaba no ser todo el mundo de Kenny, y a Kenny no le importaba ser la razón por la cuál Craig sonreía. Algo informal y sin ningún tipo de ataduras como en las típicas relaciones.

En esa ocasión, había algo en la voz del otro chico que lo animó a levantarse de la comodidad que le ofrecía su cama, e ir al parque aún con la nieve que caía levemente y el frío de la madrugada. Pudo haberse negado, él lo sabía. Hubiera sido demasiado fácil decir algo como "Jódete" ,y seguir durmiendo pacíficamente.

Pero no era el caso.

Cuando llegó ahí, se encontró a Kenny sentado en una banca bajo un árbol, con la mirada en la nada y un cigarrillo sin encender en la boca. Al percatarse de la presencia de alguien, alzó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos color ámbar que lo observaban con curiosidad, enarcando una ceja.

Craig se sentó a su lado sin decir ni una sola palabra. El otro chico sacó un encendedor del bolsillo, que después utilizó para prender el cigarrillo que momentos antes había estado intacto en sus labios.

El pelinegro notó como le extendía la mano, ofreciéndole un cigarro y el encendedor. Tomó ambas cosas y encendió el tubo de nicotina que le ofrecieron.

Extrañamente, ninguno dijo palabra alguna durante varios minutos. Fumaron en silencio, y cuando Kenny hubo aplastado lo que quedaba de su cigarro para apagarlo, finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-No creí que vendrías. -Le dijo, con sinceridad.

-Yo tampoco sé por que vine. -Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. - Y, ¿Qué es lo que quieres a estas horas, McCormick? -Agregó, volteando su vista hacia el rubio.

-Quería decirte que me han dado una beca de música en California. Mañana sale el avión. -Craig mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendió aquello. Incluso se permitió mostrar una mueca de sorpresa por unos segundos. No se lo podía creer, ¿Al día siguiente? ¿Por qué no le habría dicho antes?

De todas formas, no tendría que afectarle de esa forma. Pero ahí estaba. Oh, vaya que le había afectado.

-¿Y por qué me dices a mí? -Preguntó, reaccionando.

-No lo sabe nadie. Ni el culón, ni Kyle, ni mucho menos Stan. Quiero que se enteren después, quisiera evitarme las despedidas. No soportaría eso. Quiero que tú me lleves al aeropuerto. -Se llevó una mano a la frente, haciendo una mueca.

Era una gran oportunidad para su amigo. Su familia no contaba con los recursos necesarios para darle lo que se merecía, era por eso que una beca significaba una gran oportunidad de seguir adelante. Algo que no podía dejarse pasar, y, a pesar de saber eso, no pudo evitar pensar egoístamente y desear que Kenny se quedara.

Aunque, también debía de ser difícil para él. Alejarse de su familia, de su hermana, sus amigos, el pueblo en el que creció... Y era notable. Usualmente rebosaba de energía y traía una sonrisa idiota en el rostro, pero esa ocasión no. Su semblante era de total seriedad, tanto, que incluso asustaba un poco.

-Que lástima... Esto significa que tendremos que parar nuestro "juego"... -Craig mencionó eso en un tono burlesco y con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro, que más tarde Kenny le devolvió.

El comentario había sido dicho con el propósito de aligerar la extraña tensión, pero tenía un significado más allá. Dijo eso porque rompió su 'reglamento'. No podían seguir de esa manera, no cuando sentía ese sentimiento de angustia en el pecho. No lo demostraría, no permitiría que los demás dejaran de verlo como el más frívolo del pueblo, pero claro que en el fondo también era humano, y en ese caso, de una forma u otra, le fue imposible no llegar a sentir algo _más allá. _

De todas formas, era la jodida culpa de McCormick. Le atraían las cosas prohibidas, y sentir _más _que deseo o amistad había quedado totalmente prohibido para ambos desde el principio de todo. No diría la palabra con 'e'. Aún tenía la esperanza de no haberse sentido de esa forma respeco a el molesto rubio que en esos momentos le daba por comportarse serio.

Lo que no sabía era que para Kenny las cosas en su mente eran parecidas, casi tan complicadas como para él.

-De todas formas, no es como si estuviéramos enamorados o algo así... -Comentó Craig, como si eso le ayudara a creérselo él mismo. Aunque había dicho 'la palabra prohibida' por accidente, por unos momentos creyó que decirlo cambiaría las cosas, pero al parecer, no fue así.

Ese comentario le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Kenny. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío y apretó los puños.

-¿Qué cosas dices, Tucker? -Le siguió el juego, sonriéndole divertidamente. La sonrisa más falsa de toda su vida.

No le diría que había estado preparándose para, de una vez por todas, confesarle al apático chico Tucker acerca de los extraños sentimientos que comenzaron a despertar dentro de sí. No podía decirle algo como "Oh, es que resulta que me la he pasado pensando acerca de cómo hablarte de mis sentimientos, pero ahora ya no puedo debido a lo que has dicho." ...Sonaría completamente _marica, _y seguramente Craig se limitaría a burlarse de él y sacarle el dedo medio.

Aún así, no soportaba callarse eso. Por lo que hizo sólo un intento. Sólo sería uno, y nada más.

-Craig.

-¿Qué?

-...Nada.

Intento fallido. Al carajo todo. No valía la pena, de todas formas, se iría al día siguiente, probablemente no volvería a verlo hasta dentro de muchos años si es que tenía suerte, y la razón principal: No eran _nada, _y no lo serían sólo por un día para despupes tener que aguantar penosas despedidas llenas de drama. Mejor ahorrarse todo eso, aunque ya estuvieran de esa manera en el interior. Se iría y eso sería algo que pasaría con el tiempo. Era todo. Sin tantas complicaciones.

A Kenny le llamó la atención como Craig abrió levemente los labios como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvieron algunos segundos en silencio, hasta que el azabache habló, llamando la atención del otro.

-McCorcmick.

-¿Hm?

-...Olvídalo.

Esa fue toda la conversación que tuvieron antes de despedirse y regresar cada quien a su hogar. Lo único que Kenny había agregado, era que en la mañana le mandaría un mensaje de texto diciéndole a qué hora debía ir por él para dejarlo en el aeropuerto.

* * *

El camino fue tan silencioso e incómodo como la conversación de la noche anterior. Cada cosa que decían, era evitando el tema de su estado con la letra 'e'. Definitivamente esa era la letra que más les disgustaba.

Craig pensaba de forma silimar a Kenny. Había intentado decir por última vez algo al respecto, pero no pudo hacerlo. Era demasiado para alguien como él, que no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en lo que se refería a demostrar sentimientos. Mejor dejar que las cosas pasaran por sí solas. No ganaban nada si hablaban al respecto, sólo una despedida triste como las de esas películas cursis que odiaba.

Todo era más fácil cuando tenían nueve años y la poca convivencia que tenían era _normal. _

De todas formas, pensaban que todo sería moentáneo. Algo que de adultos recordarían vagamente como "Ah, ese chico del cual estuve enamorado y jamás lo dije, para después no volverlo a ver nunca más..."

Algo pasajero, ¿Verdad? Después lo recordarían y se reirían de las cosas que les sucedían de jóvenes.

El sonido de los altavoces en el aeropuerto logró sacarlos de sus pensamientos.

-"Los pasajeros del vuelo 145B con destino a Los Ángeles, favor de reportarse en la sala A... Segunda llamada."

-Es hora. -Comentó Kenny, observando las puertas del lugar al que tenía que presentarse. -Saluda a los chicos por mí, diles que no me odien por esto, iré a visitarlos en cuando pueda. -Sonrió de medio lado, observando a Craig.

Su pesadez en el pecho era tan grande que ya ni siquiera dudaba el error que había sido involucrarse en ese juego donde ambos salían afectados.

-De acuerdo. -Respondió, intentando mostrar su usual indiferencia hacia todo. Sin embargo Kenny notaba que en el fondo se encontraba casi o incluso hasta más inquieto que él.

-Nos vemos, Tucker. -Le dio una palmada en el hombro, y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar, Craig le detuvo sosteniéndole de la muñeca. Era ahora o nunca. No cambiaría nada, pero diría las cosas a su manera. Si Kenny entendía o no captaba el mensaje, allá él.

-Espera. Yo... Tal vez te extrañe, McCormick. -Kenny sonrió, esta vez sin tener que fingir, con el estómago hecho un nudo debido a lo que acababa de escuchar. Vaya que sí comprendió el mensaje.

-También te extrañaré, Craig. -Sonrió una vez más, y comenzó a alejarse mientras alzaba una mano en señal de, finalmente, la despedida definitiva.

Craig se le quedó viendo, analizando las palabras. No despegó su vista de esa dirección hasta que la mancha naranja que era el parka de Kenny, desapareció por la puerta.

Esa fue la última vez que ambos hablaron en mucho tiempo. Y sin embargo, había sido suficiente para resumir cualquier otra cosa que en algún momento pensaron decir. Era en aquellos pequeñas detalles, en las que se decía completamente todo.

* * *

**Corto... Lo sé. Disculpa, lo que pasa es que mañana como había dicho, comienzo exámenes y el primero será de matemáticas, que durará todo el día y bueno... DX **

**Sin embargo, me ha gustado como quedó. Excepto el final, no sé si podría haberle dado uno mejor, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, ya que tampoco quería que terminara rosa y feliz con arcoiris... No, ese no era el propósito de este one-shot, lo siento si esperaban un final lindo. XD **

**En fin. ¡Nos vemos! **


End file.
